Six Hundred
by SaRa1
Summary: Six drabbles, each using one of Peter David's possible completions to Bev's statement: Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you...


Author's note: Look, ma, no beta!! I'd love some feedback, if y'all would be kind enough to give it.  
  
Title: Six Hundred  
Author: SaRa Jean  
Contact: DrBeverlyPicard@aol.com  
Codes: P/C, drabbles, AU  
Disclaimer: I borrowed a few things from Paramount and Peter David.  
Summary: Six drabbles, each involving one of the options Peter David gives us in Q-Squared for completing the "Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," statement.  
* * * * *  
  
Drabble Uno  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Beverly.  
  
"Oh?" Picard looked up from his computer screen.  
  
"You're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you, Jean-Luc." She give him a smile that was to die for.   
  
Was that what he had been waiting years to hear? That was it? "You are one of my best friends, too, Beverly," he replied, his voice not giving away the disappointment he was really feeling at that moment.   
  
"And, Jean-Luc," she continued.  
  
Oh, good, that friend bit wasn't all of it!   
  
"I hope we stay friends forever, no matter what."  
  
Damn.  
* * * * *  
  
Drabble Squared  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Beverly.  
  
"Oh?" Picard never looked up from his computer screen.  
  
"Jean-Luc, this is very difficult to say, now, damn it, look at me!"  
  
He looked up at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Jean-Luc," she took a deep breath, "I think it's time I moved on."  
  
"You're leaving the Enterprise?"  
  
God, but this man could be dense! "No, I'm looking for a new love life."  
  
"A new what?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Love life. Face it, captain, you're old enough to be my father."   
  
"Beverly, I am your father," he muttered as she turned and left.  
* * * * *  
  
The Third Drabble  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Beverly.  
  
"Oh?" Picard was counting down until there would be an interruption.  
  
"It's about Wesley...you see, he's been plotting to kill you for the longest time to avenge Jack. I'm the only reason you're not deader than a doornail," she said.  
  
"And you're in the way because...?"  
  
"Well, he knows I love you and doesn't want me to go through what I did when Jack died," Beverly said so quickly that Jean-Luc almost didn't understand what she said.   
  
"You're not going on another away mission," he informed the doctor.  
* * * * *  
  
Drabble to the Fourth  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Beverly.  
  
"Oh?" Picard set his book on his desk.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I'm dying --"  
  
"What?!" Picard exclaimed.  
  
"Would you please let me finish my sentence? I was going to say that I'm dying of curiosity."  
  
"Curiosity? Why?" he asked, relaxing a bit.  
  
"I realized that even though we're great friends, I don't know some of the simplest things about you," she replied.  
  
"Such as?" he was getting tired of this very quickly.  
  
"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"  
  
"The left," he answered.  
  
"Perfect! I sleep on the right." She grinned.  
* * * * *   
  
Drabble #5  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Beverly said.  
  
"Hmm?" Picard walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"I want to have sex with you, Jean-Luc."  
  
He barely kept himself from grinning. "Really?"  
  
"Really," she answered. She gave him a look that was almost pleading.  
  
"Honest?" Picard still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Beverly totally lost her patience at that moment. "No, not really. Good night, Captain."  
  
"Beverly, wait. I'm sorry...I was just shocked that you feel the same," Jean-Luc said before Beverly reached the door.   
  
"All right. Race you to the bedroom."  
* * * * *  
Drabble VI  
  
"Jean-Luc, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Beverly said.  
  
"Yes?" Picard was all ears.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I love you," she confessed.  
  
Jean-Luc was totally speechless. She loves me? He regained his senses and said, "I love you, too, Beverly. Very, very much."  
  
"Promise me something, Jean-Luc."  
  
"Anything," he quickly agreed.  
  
"Promise me that we will take this slow, all right?"  
  
"Beverly, we've been taking it slow for twenty-five years," Jean-Luc pointed out.  
  
"I don't want to take it that slow, but I also don't want to sleep with you tonight."  
  
"All right, then. Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll see."  
  



End file.
